


Two Steps Behind » larry stylinson « {portuguese version}

by larriespouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, NÃO TEM S M U T, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, childhoodAU, eles crescem juntos, não vai ter smut, sem smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriespouse/pseuds/larriespouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu posso jogar?" Ele está longe o suficiente para que tenha que quase gritar um pouco. Uma de suas pernas está o equilibrando no chão, e suas mãos seguram o guidão da bicicleta o mais firme que ele consegue. Ele não quer cair em frente às crianças mais velhas - as crianças legais.<br/>"Nós já estamos em quatro e não queremos times desiguais," Zayn mente, desculpando-se, e Louis franze a testa. Ele não é estúpido. Eles não querem jogar com ele.<br/>"Talvez amanhã." Isso também é uma mentira, porque Zayn disse a mesma coisa ontem e agora é amanhã e Louis está recebendo um não, de novo. Sua cabeça está girando com a rejeição e confusão e, acima de tudo, decepção.<br/>(Ou, Louis é dois anos mais novo que os seus vizinhos, Harry, Liam, Niall e Zayn e ele cresce se desdobrando para conseguir a atenção e a aceitação deles. Especialmente a de Harry.)</p>
<p>Essa fic NÃO é minha, eu NÃO escrevi essa fanfic. Estou apenas traduzindo com a permissão da autora.<br/>TODOS os créditos vão a Zoe, a autora de Two Steps Behind e você pode encontrá-la nos seguintes links:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredheart/<br/>sacredhrt.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Steps Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483241) by [sacredheart (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sacredheart). 



O sonolento ar de outono deveria acalmar o Louis de sete anos de idade, mas ele apenas o irrita. Ele está _entediado_ , extremamente entediado. Sua mãe lhe deu permissão recentemente para andar de bicicleta ao redor do seu bairro. E apenas porque eles vivem em um _cul-de-sac_ onde todo mundo conhece todo mundo.

Enquanto suas rodas se encostam no pavimento a cada volta e suas pernas se movem com os pedais, ele faz o seu melhor para manter o seu equilíbrio (ele não precisa mais de rodinhas, muito obrigado). Os raios solares se infiltram pelas árvores até atingir o outro lado da estrada em manchas amarelas, e há folhas por todo lado. Ele não sabe muito porque as folhas mudam, ou como isso acontece, mas ele sabe que outono significa que o Halloween está chegando logo. E para isso, ele está animado.

Sua respiração falha quando ele vê Niall, Harry, Zayn e Liam – seus vizinhos, jogando futebol junto com o que parece ser alguns gols novos e uma bola recentemente lavada e limpa. Eles estão no jardim da frente da casa de Zayn, o qual é grande e plano. Então, normalmente, é onde eles escolhem jogar. Talvez alguém tenha ganhado um novo conjunto no aniversário e eles estavam o experimentando.

Quando Louis os chamam, eles suspiram e param de jogar. Liam troca o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro e Harry cerra os olhos.

"O quê?" A voz do garoto de cabelos cacheados está num ritmo staccato e desinteressado, e Louis franze a testa. Todos eles são dois anos mais velho do que ele; alunos da terceira série que parecem não encontrar qualquer graça nas palhaçadas de um aluno da primeira série. Apesar dos seus melhores esforços (não há mais ninguém na vizinhança para brincar que não seja um _adulto_ ), eles apenas não querem ter nada a ver com Louis.

"Eu posso jogar?" Ele está longe o suficiente para que tenha que quase gritar um pouco. Uma de suas pernas está o equilibrando no chão, e suas mãos seguram o guidão da bicicleta o mais firme que ele consegue. Ele não quer cair em frente às crianças mais velhas – as crianças _legais._

"Nós já estamos em quatro e não queremos times desiguais," Zayn mente, desculpando-se, e Louis franze a testa. Ele não é estúpido. Eles não querem jogar com ele.

"Talvez amanhã." Isso também é uma mentira, porque Zayn disse a mesma coisa ontem e agora é amanhã e Louis está recebendo um não, de novo. Sua cabeça está girando com a rejeição e confusão e, acima de tudo, decepção.

"Oh, ok." Ele suspira, virando o guidão para a esquerda para que ele possa virar a bicicleta e ir para casa. De repente, ele não está mais tão interessado em estar fora de casa. Ele pedala o mais rápido que consegue sem cair, antes de alcançar sua casa e rapidamente jogar sua bicicleta na garagem.

Quando ele entra pela porta da frente, sua mãe está cuidando de sua irmãzinha na cozinha, mas ela olha por cima de seus ombros e sorri para seu filho.

"Você se divertiu hoje?" Ela ergue uma sobrancelha, e Louis, novo demais para entender o conceito de esconder suas emoções pelo bem das outras pessoas, irrompe em lágrimas.

"Eles não querem brincar comigo, mamãe," ele derrama algumas lágrimas, correndo para abraçar uma das pernas de sua mãe e deixar suas lágrimas salgadas molhar seus jeans. Ele não precisa dizer quem porque não há mais ninguém com quem Louis queira passar o tempo.

Depois de colocar a sua irmã no caldeirão (com dificuldade, considerando que ela tinha uma criança agarrada a sua perna), a mãe de Louis se abaixa a altura dele e penteia seus cabelos para tirá-los de seus olhos.

"Não é por causa de você, pessoalmente, querido, " ela assegura a ele enquanto Louis funga um pouco alto. "Eles são mais velhos do que você, e dois anos é muita coisa quando você é criança. Vocês amadurecem muito rápido."

"O que significa amadurecer?" Louis descansa sua cabeça nos ombros de sua mãe e ela acaricia suas costas.

"Isso significa... Bom, se alguém é mais maduro do que você é, isso significa que ele é menos como um bebê e mais como um adulto," ela faz o seu melhor para explicar de um jeito que ele entenderia. Ele se afasta de seu abraço e franze a testa.

"O que? Eu não sou um bebê. E eles não são adultos," ele protesta em frustração, e sua mãe suspira. Talvez aquela não tenha sido a melhor explicação.

"É claro que não. Mas para eles, você é um bebê, porque ter nove anos e ter sete anos é bem diferente. Você gostaria de brincar com uma criança de cinco anos?" Ela pergunta, limpando algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Louis fica em silêncio por um minuto, e então lembra que seu primo tem cinco anos. Ele praticamente corre em círculos e grita por nenhuma razão.

"Não, eu acho que não," ele está se acalmando agora para o alívio de sua mãe. O rosto dela praticamente derrete em um sorriso caloroso, e ela dá um tapinha em seus ombros.

"Viu? Eu tenho certeza que quando você for um pouquinho mais velho, eles irão te adorar com certeza. Talvez até mesmo o quanto eu adoro você," ela argumenta. "Bom, talvez não tanto quanto eu, mas quase."

Louis não diz nada após isso, ele apenas faz o seu caminho até a sala para assistir desenho pelo resto do dia e esperar, por um milagre estranho, que os garotos venham bater em sua porta chamá-lo para se juntar a eles.

*

Eles não vêm chamar, mas está tudo bem. Louis fica bem entretido com o que ele está assistindo e antes que ela possa perceber, é a hora do jantar e de dormir. Depois de Louis já estar enrolado em sua colcha e abraçando seu urso contra o seu peito, ele olha para fora da sua janela ao lado de sua cama e fita o céu noturno, repleto de estrelas minúsculas. Ele consegue ver a casa de Harry de onde ele está deitado, e a de Niall é uma pouco depois. As casas estão muito bem separadas uma das outras, mas perto o suficiente para que caminhar entre elas seja fácil – a mãe de Louis faz isso o tempo inteiro. A mãe de Zayn e ela se revezam como babás de vez em quando.

Louis odeia se sentir sozinho. É um sentimento pesado em seu peito que puxa seu coração com força e faz com que ele queira arrastar seus pés no chão. Claro, ele possui amigos na escola e eles têm ótimos momentos juntos no recreio, mas esse não é o ponto. Ele quer ser aceito pelos garotos que ele conhece desde que nasceu.

Sua mãe diz que quando Harry e ele eram extremamente pequenos, talvez até do tamanho de sua irmã, eles brincavam juntos o tempo inteiro. Louis não se lembra de nenhuma coisa, é claro, mas ele ouve histórias. Seus pais eram bem próximos (ainda são, estão apenas ocupados a maior parte do tempo) e senhorita Anne – como Louis sempre a conheceu – trazia Harry em seu colo quando ela queria conversar com a mãe de Louis.

Aparentemente, elas sentavam no balcão da cozinha e tagarelavam, enquanto Louis engatinhava pelo chão, e Harry tentava andar perto dele. Quando o garoto de cabelos cacheados já era grande o suficiente para falar, ele agressivamente defendia Louis de qualquer potencial ameaça contra ele, e corria para o seu lado se ele chorava. Ele até tentou tirar o bebê dos braços de sua própria mãe uma vez, e fez birra quando Anne o repreendeu por ser tão rude.

No entanto, as coisas são tão diferentes agora que Louis dificilmente consegue acreditar que essas histórias são verdade. Harry ergue seu nariz para Louis, e se Louis acena para ele na escola, o vizinho finge não o ver. Se ele não pode ignorar Louis, ele irá espantá-lo com um olhar envergonhado e um golpe com a sua mão.

A medida que ele adormece, ele sonha com um mundo onde ele tem nove anos também – grande o suficiente para jogar futebol com as crianças mais velhas e rir de suas piadas e ser o amigo favorito deles.

*

"Pobre Louis chegou chorando em casa esses dias," Jay lamenta pelo telefone, equilibrado entre suas bochechas e seus ombros enquanto ela tira alguns brinquedos do chão da sala. Sua filha está dormindo em seu quarto, então ela tem pelo menos uma hora para limpar.

"O que? Por quê?" Anne pergunta no outro lado da linha, antes de afastar um pouco o telefone de seu rosto. "Harry, tire esses sapatos cheios de lama antes de entrar na minha casa. Eu preciso falar isso _toda vez?_ " Há uma pausa, e então ela está de volta. "Desculpe, continue."

"Ele se sente mal porque ele é o mais novo dos garotos, pobre criança, e eles não querem inclui-lo nos jogos. Eu tentei explicar para ele que é apenas a idade, e eles irão ser assim por um tempo, mas ele está miserável.

"Eles o excluem?" pelo tom de voz de Anne, isso é novidade para ela e Jay assente com a cabeça. Então ela se lembra que sua amiga não pode vê-la. Oops.

"Bom, sim. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, eventualmente, mas ele está enfrentando isso de um jeito muito difícil, " ela responde e Anne fica em silêncio por mais um minuto.

"Eu sei o que nós iremos fazer. Eu vou fazer os meninos levarem Louis para pedir gostosuras ou travessuras com eles no Halloween, e todos eles irão se tornar ótimos amigos de novo," ela cantarola e Jay apenas concorda.

*

Dia trinta e um de outubro é uma noite fria e Jay está argumentando com Louis sobre ele vestir um casaco no hall de entrada.

"Mas vampiros não vestem _jaquetas_ , mamãe," ele reclama por de trás de sua máscara. Ele tem falsas presas de vampiro em sua boca, e sua mãe usou um pouco de maquiagem para deixar seus olhos um pouco avermelhados e fazer sua pele ficar um pouco mais pálida do que o normal. Para um toque a mais, ele tem sangue falso escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca.

"Ok, ok. Mas se você pegar uma gripe, você terá que assumir a culpa," ela diz antes deles deixarem a casa. A mãe de Zayn irá cuidar das irmãs de Louis essa noite e Jay irá visitar a senhorita Malik depois de levar Louis até a casa de Harry onde os garotos irão se encontrar.

Ele se agarra firmemente a ela enquanto eles adentram a escuridão da rua, mas a luz da varanda de Harry guia-os até lá. Assim que os garotos mais velhos entram em vista, brincando e rindo entre eles, Louis solta da mão de sua mãe e endireita a sua postura. Jay riria do quão fofo ele é se ela não se sentisse tão mal por ele nessa situação.

"Olá, garotos" Ela acena e Louis imediatamente se sente envergonhado. A mãe de nenhum dos garotos os levaram até lá. Apenas a sua mãe. "Obrigada por deixar Louis ir com vocês essa noite" Quando Louis não diz nada, ela lhe dá uma leve cotovelada.

"Obrigado," ele murmura, segurando o balde ao lado do corpo. Ele é uma lanterna do Jack-o. Zayn está fantasiado como Frankenstein, Liam é o Batman, e Harry parece um zumbi. O único que está faltando é Niall, então Louis assume que a pessoa embaixo do lençol branco com dois furos para os olhos é o garoto loiro.

"É, hm, sem problemas," Liam sorri sem jeito enquanto Louis se vira para caminhar em direção a eles. Sua mãe pega o seu braço, no entanto, e puxa-o para um beijo na bochecha.

"Divirta-se, querido," ela murmura, e ele assente antes de caminhar em direção a luz da varanda. Está esfriando e o vento está soprando levemente. Algumas folhas são arrancadas pelo vento e caem próximas aos pés deles, e o silêncio é mortal.

A expressão no rosto dos outros garotos era como se eles temessem isso. Seus olhares estavam distantes, deixando um suspiro escapar, e o silêncio deles dizia muito.

"Bom, então vamos. Fique próximo, Tomlinson," Harry caminha em direção a estrada, chamando-os por cima de seus ombros. _Tomlinson?_ Ninguém chamava Louis assim. Pelo menos, ninguém que ele conseguia lembrar. Ele corre para conseguir acompanhá-los, e começa a morder os lábios quando finalmente está caminhando junto deles.

"Eu gosto da sua fantasia, Liam," ele elogia, porque sua mãe diz para elogiar alguém quando você quer ser seu amigo. O garoto mais alto lhe lança um olhar, e ele parece ter pena dele, porque sorri tristemente.

"Obrigado, Louis. Você está bem assustador." Com isso, Louis finge rosnar com seus dentes falsos. O garotos mais velho bagunça seus cabelos, e diz ternamente, "Fofo."

 _Fofo?_ Eles ainda o veem como um bebê. Ele quer sentar, chorar e soluçar, mas isso apenas provaria inteiramente o ponto deles. Ele precisa agir mais como eles. Mas como?

Eles chegam a primeira casa, decorada festivamente com aboboras sorridentes e um gato preto de mentira. Niall aperta a campainha e quando sua própria mãe atende a porta, ela finge estar surpresa.

"Nossa, nossa... Quem são essas pessoas assustadoras?", ela pergunta com uma risadinha e então é bombardeada com a frase _gostosuras ou travessuras!_ de todos os garotos de uma vez só. Enquanto ela entrega os doces a eles, Louis não consegue conter um gritinho agudo de animação. Ele sempre esquece o quanto ele ama esse feriado até que ele está vivendo.

Eles caminham de casa em casa, e Louis é ignorado a maior parte do tempo, mas ele não se importa de andar atrás de seus vizinhos enquanto eles conversam sobre coisas que ele não está prestando atenção. Ele saltita de vez em quando, contando seus passos quando fica muito entediado para fazer outra coisa.

Quando a noite termina, os garotos levam Louis de volta para a sua casa com um balde cheio de doces e um sorriso em seu rosto. Eles dizem adeus para ele em frente à sua mãe, mas sem muito entusiasmo. Ele não se importa. Louis cresceu acostumado à atitude deles em relação a ele e, além disso, ele conseguiu tantos doces que ele poderia viver deles pelo resto de sua vida.

*

A segunda-feira chega e Louis sonolentamente pula no ônibus da escola quando ele para em frente à sua casa. Da porta de entrada da garagem, sua mãe acena para ele, soprando-lhe um beijo que ele assiste pela janela. Assim que ela não está mais em sua vista, ele encosta ao coro marrom, se ajeitando, e agarra a mochila contra seu peito. No entanto, sua paz é quase imediatamente perturbada por um aluno da terceira série que ele não reconhece.

"Sua _mamãe_ ainda te leva até o ônibus da escola? Que bebê," ele provoca e os olhos de Louis lacrimejam. Deus, ele _realmente_ é um bebê. Ele não consegue nem conter os seus dutos lacrimais quando estão o zoando. Antes que ele possa responder, Harry está gritando de um dos bancos para trás.

"Deixa ele em paz, Thomas. Você mijou nas calças na sala ontem." O ônibus inteiro explode em gargalhadas, e o menino malvado resolve voltar para o seu assento com as bochechas quentes e os braços cruzados em seu peito. Um sorriso se espalha pelo rosto de Louis e ele se vira para trás para agradecer o seu vizinho.

Harry o ignora, entretanto, e ele volta a zoar com Niall. Bom... Um breve momento de bondade é melhor do que nenhum.

Ele observa as árvores passarem como um borrão, e os sons que o ônibus faz como se estivesse passando por buracos agradavelmente o lembra que ele logo estará na escola, seu lugar favorito para estar. Ele ama a sua sala colorida, sua professora feliz, e seus colegas de classe engraçados. Ele se dá bem com a maioria deles, e diferente dos garotos em seu bairro, eles acham Louis hilário.

*

Recreio é sempre a melhor hora, mas o amigo mais próximo de Louis, Stan, está doente hoje. Portanto, ele está embaixo das barras de macaco*, incerto do que fazer enquanto ele observa seus colegas correrem e perseguir uns aos outros embaixo do sol. Seu recreio é no mesmo horário que o de Harry e Liam, e normalmente ele não incomodaria os dois, mas ele não tem escolhas. O que um cara deveria fazer? Ficar sozinho e olhar para os próprios pés? Não, obrigado.

Ele avista Harry, primeiramente, e rapidamente corre em direção a onde ele está. Ele está com uma garota, e eles estão ao lado dos balanços. Harry está rindo de alguma coisa que ela diz e ela sorri largamente para ele. Quando Louis os alcança, eles não notam a sua presença logo de cara.

"Eu acho que você é bem bonita," Harry admite, as bochechas ficando ligeiramente rosadas, e ela está prestes a responder quando Louis entra de supetão na conversa.

"Eu concordo, Harry. Você tem um cabelo bonito," Louis pensa que, talvez se ele elogiá-la também, todos eles poderão ser amigos juntos. Mas julgando pelo olhar no rosto de Harry, ele não está pensando a mesma coisa. De fato, ele parece mortificado.

"Vá embora, Louis," ele resmunga, envergonhado, sua voz em um sussurro abafado. Ele tem que olhar para baixo para o garoto, em seu macacão azul e sua blusa vermelha por baixo.

"Por que? Eu pensei que nós éramos-"

"Nós não somos amigos, Louis. Eu não quero ser seu amigo," Harry vocifera tão rápido que os olhos de Louis se arregalam, e então ele vira em seus calcanhares e começa a andar para longe. Seu rosto está quente. Harry não tinha lhe defendido aquela manhã? Por que ele tinha acabado de mandá-lo embora? E por que ele tinha dito _aquilo_?

Antes dele estar longe demais, ele ouve a garota dizer baixinho,

"Isso foi muito maldoso, Harry. Eu acho que vou falar com a Sarah agora." Louis recebe algum consolo com isso, enquanto ele permanece com as suas costas viradas. Talvez agora Harry se sinta tão sozinho como ele. Talvez ele se odeia por quase fazer Louis chorar.

Risque isso. Na verdade, ele realmente chora uma vez que está longe o suficiente para que o garoto de cabelos encaracolados não perceba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Johannah furtivamente coloca a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Louis na terça-feira à tarde, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Ele não tem falado com ela desde que explicou que Harry não queria ser seu amigo, e ela o colocou num abraço e assistiu filme com ele até que ele não se sentisse mais tão triste.

Louis está tentando montar um quebra-cabeça no meio do chão do seu quarto e ele ergue seu olhar até a intrusa. Para a sua surpresa, atrás de sua mãe está Harry, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. O garoto está olhando para Louis como se ele fosse vomitar a qualquer momento, e ele arrasta desajeitadamente os pés no chão em seu pequeno espaço.

"Harry tem uma coisa para dizer a você, se você não se importa," ela o empurra para dentro do quarto com um leve cutucão e ele se vira para agradecê-la em silêncio antes dela fechar a porta e ir embora. Faz-se silêncio por um momento, Louis piscando em direção ao vizinho que ele costumava ver como um amigo e espera que alguma coisa aconteça.

Antes de qualquer coisa, Harry se senta com as pernas cruzadas no tapete e deixa seus olhos examinarem o quebra-cabeças incompleto.

"Oi, Louis," ele balbucia. "Eu, hm, eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito por ter dito que eu não queria ser seu amigo. Isso foi errado da minha parte. Eu não quis dizer isso, eu juro," ele para de falar para esperar a reação do garoto mais novo, mas o garoto de olhos azuis apenas pisca e espera que ele continue. "Eu estava chateado porque eu realmente gosto da garota que eu estava conversando e você interrompeu, e então eu fui mal com você. Eu sinto muito sobre isso." ele está enrolando as mãos em sua camiseta e focando seriamente o chão.

Louis quer jogar a caixa do quebra-cabeças nele. Ele quer gritar e chorar e sair como um furacão do quarto, ou pelo menos chutar Harry para fora dele. Ele foi humilhado pelo garoto mais velho, e ele havia feito Louis se sentir nada além de um bebê indesejado. Ele quer dizer a Harry que você deve tratar as pessoas melhor, e ele quer talvez até chutá-lo no queixo. Mas Harry está olhando para ele com lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos e um olhar tão desesperado por perdão que ele não consegue achar forças para fazer nenhuma dessas coisas.

"Está tudo bem," ele diz baixinho, também encarando o chão. A situação é séria demais para garotinhos lidarem, então eles mantêm suas vozes baixas e seus olhos fixos em outros lugares. "Eu entendo. Todos nós dizemos coisas ruins que nos fazem sentir mal por elas algumas vezes."

"Eu também sinto muito que nós nunca deixamos você brincar com a gente," o garoto de cabelos cacheados acrescenta, finalmente erguendo seu olhar diretamente para seu vizinho. Louis não sabe o que responder a isso, então ele apenas dá de ombros e pega outra peça para o seu quebra-cabeça.

"Tudo bem. Quer me ajudar a montar isso?" ele pergunta, esperando pela rejeição vir, ou a desculpa, ou a repentina necessidade de ir embora e estar em outro lugar. No entanto, Harry se aproxima mais e olha para o chão.

"Claro."

Eles gastam pelo menos uma hora, debruçando-se sobre o quebra-cabeça e reorganizando pedaços de uma figura maior, agora. Primeiramente, eles ficam na maior parte do tempo quietos, pegando as peças e colocando-as onde elas parecem se encaixar. Algumas palavras surgem aqui e ali, um pouco de cada vez, até que eles estão conversando como velhos amigos novamente. Eles riem, empurram um ao outro, e certo momento, Louis faz cócegas em Harry por ter pego a peça que da parte que _ele_ estava montando o que termina num emaranhado de gargalhadas.

Não é muito, mas é um começo.

*

Louis tem uma forte sensação de que a mãe de Harry o pressionou para ir até a sua casa e se desculpar. No entanto, ele realmente não se importa de qualquer jeito. Afinal, apesar dos seus reais motivos, os garotos deram um espaço para ele. Pelo menos um pouquinho. Eles já não murmuram quando ele se aproxima, ou falam para ele ir para casa. De fato, na maioria das vezes, ultimamente, eles lhe deixam participar quando estão jogando futebol no jardim de alguém, ou _kickball_ , ou apenas andando de bicicleta na rua.

Hoje, eles estão tomando sorvete de casquinha na varanda de Niall e Louis está sentado entre Harry e Niall. Ele é muito mais baixo do que eles e o jeito que ele toma sorvete faz muito mais sujeira, mas ninguém diz nada. Louis ainda sente que eles não _amam_ completamente a sua presença, mas ele irá conquistá-los de alguma forma. Ele apenas tem que agir de forma legal o suficiente.

Está tudo quieto, exceto pelo som das lambidas que vêm da tentativa de salvar um picolé pingando de cair no chão. Louis observa Harry e se pega sorrindo largamente. Ele gosta de seus cabelos castanhos e seus longos cílios escuros e seu grande sorriso. Ele quer se inclinar e beijar a sua bochecha, e então ele apenas faz isso.

"Awn, Baby Lou ama o Harry," Liam cantarola, bagunçando os cabelos de Louis até ele projetar os lábios num bico. Ele não gosta daquele apelido e está escrito em sua testa. Em todo seu rosto, na verdade.

"Não me chame assim," Louis quase rosna porque, bom, _ele não é um bebê._ "E eu não amo o Harry."

"Quem você ama então?" Zayn pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada, inclinando-se em sua direção para ter uma melhor visão da reação do mais novo.

"Ninguém. Eu tenho sete anos," ele insiste, e com isso, todos eles riem. Exceto Louis, que não sabe porque isso é tão engraçado.

Está realmente muito frio para ainda estar sentando fora de casa, mas eles estão cansados de ficarem dentro de casa por tanto tempo que eles apenas aceitam o vento beliscando suas bochechas e narizes. O sorvete, porém, foi uma ideia idiota. Até Louis sabe disso, e ele esquece de amarrar seus sapatos às vezes.

"Eu vou ter oito anos em breve," Louis se gaba, estufando o seu peito e vendo um breve feixe de luz do mundo exterior _._ Harry rapidamente o esvazia.

"Mas quando você fizer oito, nós vamos fazer dez logo depois," ele o lembra e Louis sopra um suspiro. Seus ombros relaxam, e ele faz beicinho.

Era um pensamento agradável, pelo menos, por alguns segundos.

*

Baby Louis parece se enturmar, demais para seu gosto.Quando os garotos o veem na escola, eles acenam em sua direção com grandes sorrisos e gritam amigavelmente,

_"Hey, Baby Lou!"_ Não é para parecer malicioso ou rude, mas eles _realmente_ se divertem com o jeito que Louis os encara e continua a andar como se não tivesse escutado nada.

Infelizmente, ele aceitaria ter um apelido bobo do que não ter nenhum amigo qualquer dia. Louis é o companheiro deles agora, mas ele é um amigo igual a eles? Louis é muito novo para reconhecer completamente a amizade que ele tem com seus vizinhos, mas ele sabe que não é a mesma que eles têm entre eles. Ele sabe que continua não pertencendo ao grupo, mas ele gostaria que isso mudasse.

Está esfriando e Louis se vê tendo que vestir mais e mais camadas de blusas até que todas as folhas tenham caído e ele parece um marshmallow andando devagar e desajeitadamente em sua garagem, coberto com casacos e cachecóis e luvas e botas e mais jaquetas. Está simplesmente congelante demais para brincar fora de casa, então se os garotos o convidam para jogar com eles, é sempre dentro de casa e ele estão apertando os botões do controle do vídeo game ou construindo uma cabana de lençóis.

Ele faz o seu melhor para os seus vizinhos esquecerem o fato de que ele é dois anos mais novo, mas ele comete uns deslizes às vezes, como quando ele chora quando não fazem do seu jeito ou quando não consegue alcançar os garotos quando eles estão correndo o mais rápido que eles conseguem. A diferença de tamanho também, infelizmente, não pode ser ignorada.

Hoje à noite, eles estão descansando no sofá do porão reformado de Liam, assistindo O Natal de Charlie Brown, vestidos em seus pijamas. É a primeira noite do pijama que Louis já foi, mas aparentemente os garotos fazem isso o tempo inteiro. Eles têm seus próprios sacos de dormir jogados no chão (a mãe de Louis teve que correr e comprar um para ele já que eles nunca precisaram ter um saco de dormir), e eles estão comendo batatinhas, cookies e outros salgadinhos.

"Eu não gosto do Charlie Brown," Niall anuncia com uma expressão amarga em seu rosto. "Ele é triste demais o tempo todo."

"Bom, alguém tem que ser triste," Harry rola os olhos, "Considerando que você _esbanja_ animação e felicidade." Com isso, Niall prova o seu ponto irradiando e mostrando seu maior sorriso irritante e cheio de dentes. Os garotos riem, incluindo Louis – apesar de estar um pouco preocupado.

Isso está fora da sua zona de conforto. Ele nunca dormiu na casa de um amigo antes, mas ele já assistiu filmes sobre isso. Será que alguém vai colocar sua mão em água quente e fazê-lo fazer xixi? Ou contar a ele uma história de fantasmas que irá fazê-lo ficar com medo de dormir?

Nervosismo aparte, Louis está satisfeito enquanto enfia mais um cookie em sua boca (sua mãe não ficaria feliz se soubesse que ele já comeu seis), e ri das piadas de seus vizinhos – embora algumas delas ele não entenda completamente.

"Você ainda tem uma queda pela Kaitlyn, Harry?" Liam pergunta e a bochecha do garoto de olhos verdes cora. Seu rosto inteiro fica vermelho e ele o enterra numa almofada.

"Sim," sua voz está abafada já que ele fala com a boca contra a almofada e Louis sorri. É bom que alguém que não seja ele fique constrangido pelo menos uma vez.

"Você já a beijou?" Niall pergunta em um sussurro, como se fosse uma maldição ou um pecado. Todos os garotos se inclinam na direção de Harry, dando risadinhas e esperando pela sua resposta. Ele fica em silêncio por um grande tempo, antes de tirar o rosto da almofada.

"Na bochecha, sim," ele murmura e Niallo parabeniza **.**

Louis arregala os olhos espantado. Harry beijou alguém? Isso soa aterrorizante. Claro, Louis tinha beijado o mesmo garoto na bochecha apenas alguns dias atrás, mas foi diferente. Louis o beijou como ele beija sua mãe ou a sua irmã. Beijar uma garota, porém, uma garota _real_ e não um membro da família, soava como uma experiência fora desse mundo.

"Ela gostou?" Zayn pergunta, encostando-se as almofadas e sorrindo traiçoeiramente como uma raposa. Harry parece ofendido com isso e seu queixo cai.

"É claro que ela gostou!" sua pretensão ao se vangloriar não passa despercebida e Liam rola os olhos.

"Eu vou para cama," ele murmura. Os outros parecem cansados o suficiente, também, porque ninguém protesta a ideia.

Zayn desliga a TV com um click no controle e se arrasta pelo cão, e se enfia em seu saco de dormir e quase imediatamente começa a dormir. Os garotos seguem o seu exemplo e abrem o zíper de seus próprios sacos de dormir.

Louis afofa o seu travesseiro algumas vezes antes de finalmente relaxar em seu casulo, mas imediatamente seu peito está cheio com um vazio dolorido.

Isso não é a sua cama e ele não está rodeado pelos seus bichos de pelúcia e pela luz do seu abajur, e sua mãe não lhe deu um beijo de boa noite. Nem o ajeitou em sua coberta, e ele não tem a segurança de saber que ela está apenas a algumas portas de distância.

Ele nunca esteve com tantas saudades de casa e algumas lágrimas deslizam pelas suas bochechas. Lamentavelmente também, ele deixa escapar uma silenciosa fungada, mas ninguém parece notar. Bem, pelo menos é o que ele assume, até Harry se arrastar e rolar em seu próprio saco de dormir, apenas alguns centímetros longe de Louis.

"O que foi, Baby Louis?" ele sussurra para não acordar mais ninguém. Louis o repreenderia por usar o apelido, mas agora, ele não pode ficar incomodado. O garoto de cabelos cacheados não parece estar sendo condescendente ou fazendo graça dele, está apenas preocupado.

"Estou com saudades da minha mãe," Louis sussurra no escuro, sentindo-se um pouco estúpido por dizer isso em voz alta. Mas é verdade. Ele nunca esteve longe de casa antes, exceto pelas vezes que ficou na casa de seus avós.

"Oh," Harry murmura, surpreso e ele parece estar pensando. "Você quer dormir comigo no meu saco de dormir? Talvez você se sinta menos sozinho," Harry dá de ombros enquanto diz isso, e o saco de dormir azul marinho desliza ao redor dos seus ombros.

"Sim, por favor," Louis funga de novo, antes de abrir o seu próprio saco de dormir e entrar desajeitadamente no de Harry. Quando ele se ajeita confortavelmente, sente os braços do garoto mais velho envolvê-lo e abraçá-lo folgadamente. Ele alisa as costas de Louis até que ele não esteja mais chorando tanto e Louis se sente confortável o bastante para pressionar a sua bochecha na camiseta de Harry. Suas lágrimas secam sobre o tecido, e ele adormece com os sons gentis de Harry o acalmando, fazendo "shh" docemente, e a sensação tranquilizadora de ser abraçado.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

 

_3 Anos Depois_

O som de dedos esmagando os botões do controle vão deixar Louis maluco. Ele está _cansado_ de assistir Zayn chutar o traseiro de Niall em _Super Mario Bros_ , mas ele não tem mais nada para fazer a não ser ficar no sofá de Harry e assistir a triste derrota. Uma vez que a rodada termina, o menino de cabelos louros deixa seu controle na mesa assim que Zayn se levanta e aplaude.

"Kirby e eu ganhamos de novo!" Ele se gaba, e Niall geme, antes de lançar um travesseiro nele.

"Cai fora", ele resmunga, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com um sorriso pequeno, quase indefinível espalhado em seus lábios. Liam não pôde vir hoje, ele tem o casamento de um tio ou algo assim, por isso estão apenas os quatro reunidos em torno da acolhedora sala de estar de Harry. Há uma lareira no canto, um grande sofá e uma televisão gigantesca que eles ganharam no último Natal de um parente. Foi a avó de Harry? Louis não se lembra.

O garoto de cabelos encaracolados parece sonolento nesta manhã de março, seus olhos estão abrindo e fechando lentamente, é difícil dizer se ele está acordado ou não. Ao longo do tempo, ele se aproximou mais de Louis do que os outros meninos (para o deleite de seus pais, que costumavam adorar a relação deles quando bebês). Porém, às vezes, passa pela cabeça do Louis de dez anos de idade que Harry pensa nele como um irmão mais novo mais do que um amigo com quem ele pode conversar.

Quase como se o menino mais velho estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Harry estende seus membros e senta-se à sua direita. Ele olha para o menor que ainda está na escola primária em vez do mundo adulto que é Middle School. Louis deseja estar lá com eles, preparando-se para o ensino médio. Em vez disso, ele anda aborrecido pelas paredes claramente feitas para crianças. Ele está _cansado_ de ser uma criança.

"Como está a escola primária, Baby Louis?" Harry pergunta com um pequeno sorriso, seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso presunçoso. Seus cachos estão despenteados, e a camiseta branca que ele está vestindo tem o logotipo de uma marca qualquer... Porque, de repente, ele está interessado nisso. Talvez roupas bonitas atraíam garotas.

"Cale a boca," Louis franze a testa, mas o menino só continua, fazendo "oooh" para ele como uma criança. Ele passa a mão pelos cabelos de Louis com carinho, cantando para ele como uma mãe cujo o bebê não para de chorar. Normalmente, o menino mais novo apreciaria esse contato, mas ele está furioso.

"Isso não é linguagem para um menino de sua idade," Harry provoca, e Louis afasta-se de seu abraço e vai para outra parte do sofá. Quando ele faz isso, Harry franze as sobrancelhas juntamente com a testa. "Volte", ele incentiva. "Eu vou parar, _mate._ Vamos lá, não me deixe aqui com frio."

E assim Louis, relutantemente, se arrasta de volta para onde o seu vizinho está sentado e pressiona-se ao seu lado acolhedor e familiar. Ele gostaria de ter mais autocontrole, porque talvez então ele poderia guardar rancor por mais de trinta segundos.

"Sentiu saudades de mim?" Harry ri, envolvendo os braços ao redor da cintura de Louis e pressionando o nariz no cabelo do menino. Louis resmunga alto e ininteligível, esperando que sua grosseira atitude irá mascarar o fato de que ele está corando como louco agora. Sua paixão por Harry sempre esteve lá, mas isso certamente floresceu ainda mais ano passado.

"Não", Louis ralha em resposta com um grunhido, contorcendo-se no aperto do menino. Ele é apenas apertado mais forte o que, bem, é exatamente o que ele queria.

"Tudo bem, então. Eu não senti saudades de você também", Harry dá uma risada nervosa, antes de voltar sua atenção para a tela da TV.

*

Depois da escola no final da semana, é uma tarde fria e os meninos estão embrulhados em casacos leves enquanto jogam uma pelada no quintal do Zayn para aquecer. Eles não puderam jogar durante o inverno inteiro e eles estão ansiosos para voltarem a jogar.

Louis está correndo de um lado para o outro no campo improvisado o mais rápido que ele consegue chegar, mas ele ainda não é tão rápido quanto os garotos. Niall e Zayn são seus companheiros de time, e ele está ficando frustrado com o quanto eles estão ignorando-o. Eles lhe dão uma passada de bola por compaixão aqui e ali, mas é isso e só.

"Vamos, eu estou _livre_ ", Louis geme, e é verdade. Ele é ignorado, entretanto, e Zayn dá um passe comprometedor para um Niall cauteloso, o que acaba fazendo-os perder a bola para Harry. O menino de cabelos encaracolados corre em direção ao gol, e eles tentam alcançá-lo, mas eles sabem que já perderam. Louis assiste a bola deslizar para dentro da rede aberta e seu coração afunda. Ele odeia perder, principalmente para Harry.

O jogo ainda não acabou, contudo, e ele vai mostrar que é bom. Ele tem que conseguir. Talvez se ele ficar mais envolvido, vão leva-lo mais a sério. Afinal de contas, ele tem dez anos de idade, e não quatro. Ele pode vencer um jogo estúpido de futebol.

Quando eles começam de novo, Liam toma posse da bola com bastante rapidez. Louis ouve Zayn gemer de frustração um pouco longe de onde ele está e ele decide apenas ir atrás da bola.

Inclinado agressivamente, Louis corre em direção a um Liam desprevenido que está casualmente fazendo o seu caminho até o gol. Ele é muito menor do que o seu amigo, contudo, e ele sabe que pode ser facilmente jogado de lado, então ele terá que ser cuidadoso.

Assim que ele alcança Liam, ele tenta chutar a bola debaixo dos pés de Liam, mas não consegue. Liam se esquiva com bastante facilidade, e as orelhas de Louis ficam quentes. Não era para ter acontecido desse jeito, ele deveria parecer como um herói ali. Então ele tenta de novo.

Chegando por trás do garoto mais alto, ele estica a perna para poder mandar a bola voando (esperançosamente) para o cuidado de um dos seus companheiros de time. No entanto, em vez de chutá-la, ele pisa sobre ela, e faz com que todo seu corpo escorregue. No caminho para o chão, seu tornozelo se torce de uma maneira estranha e ele grita de dor antes de bater em terra firme. Seu rosto é pressionado contra a sujeira e ele soluça quase imediatamente, sentindo a dor irradiar ao longo de sua perna esquerda.

Louis vê tudo vermelho. Tudo é tão doloroso, ele nunca sentiu nada como isso antes. É insuportável. Lágrimas salgadas escorrem pelo seu rosto, ele pode dizer que os meninos estão sentados em seus joelhos ao seu redor.

"Você está bem?" Os olhos de Harry estão analisando o corpo de Louis, procurando uma lesão séria, quase freneticamente e Louis balança a cabeça.

"Minha perna", ele choraminga, e antes que mais alguma coisa possa ser dita, Liam está o abraçando e envolvendo-o em seus braços o mais cuidadoso que ele pode. Louis quer sua mãe, mas ele não vai dizer isso.

"Vá buscar a mãe dele," Liam instrui Niall (para o alívio de Louis), de repente muito mais maduro do que normalmente ele é. "E diz que ele pode ter quebrado o tornozelo. Diga a ela que eu vou levá-lo para a casa dela", diz ele, e o loiro acena antes de correr na direção da casa de Louis.

O menino de olhos azuis apoiado pelos braços de Liam está soluçando sem se importar enquanto eles caminham em direção a sua casa. Ele sabe que Zayn está tentando falar algumas palavras de conforto, mas ele mal pode ouvi-lo. Sua cabeça está girando e seu corpo inteiro dói.

"Me dê ele, Liam," Harry demanda com raiva, e de repente há mãos no tronco de Louis, puxando-o, mas Liam o puxou de volta contra seu peito. Após o movimento repentino, Louis estremece, mas não diz nada. Ele aperta os olhos fechados o mais firme que ele pode, e reza para que sua mãe esteja com ele em breve.

"O quê? Não, não podemos move-lo tanto, ele pode ficar mais ferido", Insiste Liam, e Louis ouve Harry fazer um ruído com a garganta não muito infeliz. Ele sente um par extra de mãos sobre ele de novo, mas elas são rapidamente removidas.

"Você está falando sério? Relaxa", Liam ralha con o garoto de cabelo encaracolado, claramente agitado. "Ele está com dor o suficiente. Será que podemos não jogar cabo de guerra com ele?" E então eles tão caminhando novamente, em silêncio total. Louis se sente grato por isso enquanto ele choraminga na camiseta do seu amigo.

Talvez desta vez Harry não irá fazer birra por não segurar Louis, mas ele estava muito próximo disso.

*

A viagem até o hospital foi horrível. Louis sentou-se no banco de trás do carro de sua mãe, com a perna apoiada nos outros assentos ao lado dele.

Ele chora o caminho todo, e ela tenta consolá-lo, mas sem sucesso. À medida que o mundo passa por ele fora da janela, as lágrimas secam contra seu rosto e ele quase deseja que Harry estivesse com ele agora, pressionando beijos em seus cabelos e dizendo-lhe piadas para distrair sua mente da dor.

O devaneio agradável é interrompido por uma dura realidade, que é uma viagem para a sala de emergência sem seu menino favorito ao seu lado. A mãe de Louis, mais forte do que parece, o levanta do assento e o leva para a entrada.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu querido", ela lhe assegura quando as portas automáticas se abrem revelando um ambiente acolhedor e todo branco. É uma boa mudança do congelante frio lá fora e o calor do hospital o atinge antes que os secretários e enfermeiros estão perguntando a sua mãe o que aconteceu.

Uma vez que está tudo explicado, e Louis é levado para um quarto com corredores pouco iluminados, corredores fluorescentes e com mobílias azul creme dental, ele é cuidadosamente colocado na cama, onde ele pode se sentar se usar um controle remoto para levantar a parte de trás o suficiente (o que ele fez). Sua mãe se senta ao seu lado, esfregando o topo da sua mão com o polegar enquanto eles esperam para que o médico se juntem a eles.

"Os meninos estão preocupados com você", ela diz-lhe em voz baixa. "Sra. Horan me ligou enquanto a enfermeira estava com você. Ela disse que eles estão sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha, pálidos e tristes. Harry estava chorando desde que nós saímos." O coração de Louis se desfaz em mil pedaços e caí quebrado contra o chão. Isso parece tão real que ele não consegue acreditar que ele não morreu ao ouvir isso.

"Por favor, diga a eles que estou bem", ele pede, e ela balança a cabeça antes de digitar uma mensagem de texto para a mulher. Louis fica tão feliz de saber que seus colegas mais velhos se preocupam com ele. Claro, foram eles que o deixaram cair, mas eles estão _preocupados_ com ele. Certamente, isso significa que eles sentiriam sua falta caso ele fosse embora.

A médica, uma mulher de meia idade com um pequeno óculos equilibrado em seu nariz, entra no quarto e sorri tristemente para o menino que ela está obsevando. Seu jaleco branco é limpo, o cabelo escuro amarrado para trás em um coque perfeito. Ela parece amigável o suficiente.

"Ok, Louis, nós vamos fazer um raio-X para ver se alguma coisa está fraturada, meu amigo", ela diz a ele. Sua mãe está ouvindo com atenção. "Eu estou achando que é apenas uma torção, mas precisamos ter certeza antes de colocarmos uma tala em você", ela explica. Ele só balança a cabeça, e ela começa a anotar algo em sua prancheta.

Ele quer dormir, mas ele sabe que não pode, o que é bem horrível. Tem sido um dia tão longo, e é como se isso fosse durar para sempre.

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?" sua mãe alisa os lençóis em que está deitado, provavelmente para manter suas mãos ocupadas e Louis rola a cabeça para o lado e para olhá-la.

"Harry, por favor", ele murmura, e tudo o que ela pode oferecer a ele é um sorriso triste.

*

Assim como a médica havia previsto, o tornozelo de Louis sofreu apenas uma torção e agora está coberto com uma tala azul escuro. Não é muito grande e volumoso, só chega até a parte inferior da sua perna, mas ele sabe que vai ser um incômodo, no entanto. Com um suspiro, ele olha para o teto e ouve a médica dizer para sua mãe para fazer o acompanhamento com a pediatra regular de Louis dali alguns dias e manter a perna dele elevada sempre que possível.

"Eu vou dizer que ele provavelmente deve estar curado em seis semanas, talvez sete", ela estima, e depois de algumas palavras de despedida, ela já está se preparando para sair. Ela diz que uma das enfermeiras vai entregar muletas para o quarto de Louis para ele usar, o menino se anima. As crianças com muletas na escola são as mais legais. Todo mundo quer uma chance de usá-las, ou apenas admirar as engenhocas.

Antes que a senhora tenha a chance de sair, Harry está correndo pela porta e lançando-se sobre o peito de Louis.

"Harry, por favor, não se exalte é um hospital," sua mãe pede quando ela entre no quarto, segurando um buquê de flores, presumivelmente da loja de presentes. "Louis está frágil no momento. Seja cuidadoso", acrescenta ela em um tom de aviso. Harry a ignora, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Louis e segurando seus ombros. Ele mexe o rosto, como se realmente pudesse chegar mais perto, e começa a ronronar baixinho.

"Baby Louis," é tudo o que ele consegue falar no momento e Louis está tão feliz que seu coração poderia estourar. Sua mãe conseguiu Harry, no final de tudo, e ele lhe agradeceria se ele não estivesse preso pelo abraço de Harry, no momento. Ele pode ouvir suas mães conversando com a médica, mas ele não está prestando atenção ás suas palavras. Harry sobe totalmente na cama com ele.

"Dê um pouco de ar pra ele, querido," Anne diz ao filho, que resmunga em resposta.

"Não", ele protesta.

"Eu não me importo", Louis promete, embaixo do garoto repentinamente carinhoso, e respira fundo. Ok, talvez Harry esteja esmagando-o um pouco. Seu vizinho se afasta, então, apenas um pouco, para sorrir para ele.

"Eu não vou deixar você nunca se machucar de novo", ele promete a Louis em voz baixa, enquanto balança a cabeça para trás e para frente. "Porque você é meu melhor amigo"

Louis não diz nada com medo de começar a chorar, então ele só balança a cabeça. Mas seu coração deixou o prédio e saiu voando alto no ar.

Ele pode estar ferido, mas ele é intocável.

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Louis está com doze anos e absolutamente _fodido_.

A questão é, ser gay não é o problema. Uma pequena parte dele, a parte que gradualmente cresceu e se tornou bastante óbvia, tem conhecimento de que ele é atraído por meninos. Ele não precisou ter uma reavaliação de sua vida, ou a realização chocante e esmagadora que a sua sexualidade não era o que ele tinha pensado que era. Em vez disso, ele semprefoi daquele jeito e isso simplesmente se tornou uma questão de aceitá-lo totalmente.

É claro, ele não contou para ninguém, apesar de ter certeza que sua mãe tem uma vaga ideia. Não havia nenhuma evidência falada para essa suspeita, apenas uma sensação em seu estômago que ela está ciente e está ok com isso. Ele poderia estar totalmente errado, é claro, mas...

O _verdadeiro_ problema, o que o assombra durante as profundas horas à noite e senta em seu ombro como um corvo negro que está prevendo o seu futuro, é que ele está loucamente apaixonado por Harry. Até admitir isso em pensamentos faz o seu estômago revirar. Ele sempre foi muito apegado a ele, mas as dolorosas sensações no estômago que o levaram a entender exatamente o que os seus sentimentos significam, chocou Louis assustadoramente, naquele momento.

As coisas não tinham mudado muito. Ele está apenas na sexta-série, mas Harry está na oitava, assim como os seus outros amigos. Eles estão se preparando para o ensino médio e Louis está se sentindo completamente miserável com isso. Como ele deveria supostamente lidar com essa enorme queda pelo seu melhor amigo? Eles passam todos os dias juntos após a escola. Ok, bom, talvez quatros vezes na semana depois da escola. Agora que eles estão mais velhos, todos os cinco garotos estavam presos em clubes da escola, esportes e atividades que os mantinham separados.

Ainda assim, o coração de Louis dói demais quando Harry e ele estão comendo panquecas na mesa da sua cozinha, e os olhos dele estão turvos e vidrados de sono, mas ele ainda sorri preguiçosamente para Louis e acena com seu garfo para ele. Seu peito inteiro dói quando os cinco garotos estão sentados no chão da garagem de Liam, assistindo algum filme de terror estúpido que Louis, secretamente, morre de medo, mas não demonstra isso, e Harry finge flertar com ele para fazê-lo rir. Ele coloca os seus braços ao redor do garoto mais novo e deixa escapar,

"Eu vou te proteger, meu querido amor!" E todos eles riem, Louis incluído. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele pode ouvir o som do seu coração de vidro sendo esmagado contra o pavimento de concreto e sendo pisado pelos sapatos de Harry.

Naquele momento, ele está arrumando a sua gravata em frente ao espelho do seu armário, e bufando em frustração com o fio de cabelo rebelde em sua cabeça que não quer ficar na horizontal. Ele simplesmente _não pode_ usar mais gel para tentar domar o cabelo, ou senão ele vai começar a parecer com Danny Zuko de Grease.

O baile de formatura da Escola Secundária é essa noite e Louis não tem um par para levar. Bom, em sua defesa, a maior dos alunos da sexta-série não tem. Eles são todos muito tímidos para até mesmo ponderar a ideia de convidar alguém para ir ao baile com eles, e eles, provavelmente, serão aqueles reunidos em grupos enquanto os alunos da oitava série realmente dançam com pessoas do sexo oposto. Sob estrita supervisão, é claro.

Seu terno preto lhe cai muito bem, mas sua gravata está toda amarrotada e ele não tem tempo para arrumá-la agora. A mãe de Niall estará em sua casa a qualquer minuto para buscá-lo, porque o loiro, Louis e Zayn irão todos aparecer juntos. Harry e Liam, obviamente, têm acompanhantes. Louis tenta não engasgar com o pensamento.

Harry tem falado muito sobre essa garota, a sua acompanhante, por semanas. Aparentemente, eles sentam lado a lado em Química e ela é _apenas perfeita._ O nome dela é Alex e ela tem um cabelo longo, ondulado e castanho e, supostamente, seus olhos são cativantes. Eles devem ser já que Harry devaneia tanto sobre ela em voz alta para os garotos que Zayn dá um soco no ombro do garoto de cabelos cacheados assim que ele menciona o nome da garota.

Quando ele finalmente trabalhou a sua coragem para chamá-la para ser a sua acompanhante no baile, Harry ligou para Louis em seu celular na mesma hora (Louis ganhou o seu celular como um presente de natal quando ele fez 12 anos, Harry tinha sido a primeira pessoa a ligar para ele, mesmo que eles estivessem na mesma sala) para se gabar.

Enquanto Harry falava sem parar por pelo menos uma hora sobre o quanto ele esteve nervoso e quão doce ela tinha ficado quando disse sim, Louis se sentiu despedaçando como uma massa velha. Ele estava despedaçado, mas respondeu com entusiasmo, no entanto.

E agora, aqui está ele, esperando pela sua carona para o seu primeiro baila da escola.

*

Assim que eles saem do carro e a Senhora Horan acena alegremente para eles, se despedindo, os três garotos ajustam suas golas e os punhos da camisa. Eles conseguem ouvir a música explodindo lá dentro e as luzes de neon escapando pela escuridão das janelas. O baile está acontecendo no ginásio da escola e eles fazem o seu caminho até o prédio com as mãos suadas.

O lobby da escola está lotado com alunos tentando se infiltrar pelas portas, vestidos elegantemente com seus vestidos suaves e ternos lisos. Algumas das garotas até usando um pouco de salto, mas as que estavam se atrevendo a usar estão tropeçando um pouco.

Uma vez que conseguem ultrapassar a entrada lotada, a música está batendo contra os ouvidos de Louis e as luzes rosas e roxas estão em todos os lugares. A energia no ginásio é életrica, e todos parecem estar se divertindo. Eles estão pulando com a música - ou, pelo menos, alguns deles estão. Muitos dos alunos também estão seriamente tomando um chá de cadeira, o que, provavelmente, será o que Louis fará em breve.

Se ele está esticando o pescoço para localizar certos cachos bagunçados, ninguém tem que saber.

Niall é imediatamente atraído para a pista de dança, se arrastando em direção ao centro, então Zayn e Louis dão de ombros um para o outro, seguindo o amigo até a guerra. Louis se sente severamente deslocado quase imediatamente, considerando que _nenhum_ dos alunos da sexta série achou coragem para dançar no meio de todos os garotos de quatorze anos. E ele parece um gnomo comparado a eles.

Os garotos, e até mesmo as garotas, tropeçam em cima dele. Ele gostaria de culpar os saltos, mas ele sabe que mesmo sem os sapatos, continuaria pequeno em comparação a eles. De qualquer jeito, ele tenta se divertir e se entrega a música. Ele e Zayn estão ambos conscientes de sua incapacidade de se mover, então eles riem dos passos constrangedores um do outro. Louis faz o _sprinkler_ e Zayn dispara de volta com a dança do 'cartão de crédito'. O garoto de cabelos escuros explode em risadas quando Louis começa a fazer a dança da "Macarena" em uma música que isso definitivamente não se encaixa.

Algum dos outros estudantes até param de dançar para rir das suas palhaçadas e Louis enrubesce quando ele percebe que tem tantos olhares sobre ele. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele meio que ama isso. Ele está fazendo-os rir, e o que pode ser melhor do que isso? Zayn e ele começam a fazer sincronizados e horríveis reboladas com o quadril, o que faz todo mundo jogar a cabeça para trás de tanto rir (embora alguns dos pais que observam não parecem satisfeitos com isso).

De repente, uma mão está agarrando o ombro de Louis e ele vira a cabeça um pouco rápido demais, provavelmente pela sua animação. Harry, que recentemente passou por um surto de crescimento e agora se ergue sobre o seu vizinho mais jovem, está em pé diante dele. Ele tem um grande sorriso em seu rosto, e está vestido com um terno preto - assim como todos os outros garotos no ginásio.

"Você está insano, Louis, " ele diz alto para sobressair a música e diretamente no ouvido dele. Louis dá de ombros, ignorando a cor rosa furiosamente se alastrando em sua bochecha. Quando eles se afastam, uma garota está ao lado do melhor amigo de Louis, de repente, e ele tenta o seu melhor para não franzir a testa. "Essa é Alex, " Harry aponta para ela com um aceno de cabeça.

"Prazer em te conhecer, ouvi muito sobre você, " ela sorri largamente, toda dentes brancos perolados e pele clara. Ela está em um vestido preto de paetês e os seus cabelos estão graciosamente enrolados. Louis não tem nenhuma razão para não gostar dela, considerando que ela parece amigável e eles acabaram de se conhecer, mas mesmo assim, ele não gosta. Quem ela é para tomar o seu melhor amigo?

"Oh, eu escutei muito sobre você, também, " Louis responde ironicamente. "E quando eu digo _muito,_ quero dizer _muito!_ Harry fala sobre você sem parar. Ele fala, e fala e -" ele é cortado por uma mão cobrindo a sua boca e ele ri demais sobre ela. O rosto inteiro do seu vizinho está vermelho, e ele está balançado a cabeça.

"Ignore ele, ele gosta de me envergonhar, " ele diz rapidamente, e Louis quer morder a mão que está abafando as suas palavras agora. Harry está sorrindo tão lindamente para a garota, e ela aperta as suas bochechas. Louis deveria ser o único recebendo aqueles sorrisos.

Quando ele é finalmente liberado, ele retorna para Zayn e Niall para voltar a dançar e tentar esquecer o gosto horrível em sua boca sobre ter que assistir a sua paixão apresentá-lo a alguém melhor do que ele mesmo. Ela é mais velha, mais madura, menos barulhenta, e provavelmente engraçada também. E com a sorte de Louis, ela é brilhante também.

"Você está bem?" Niall praticamente grita sobre a música, balançando as mãos e pulando para cima e para baixo. O seu olhar preocupado combinando com a sua dança é um pouco cômico e Louis sorri.

"Sim, eu estou bem."

*

A noite vai melhor do que o esperado, na verdade. Louis consegue dançar até que ele esteja suado demais para continuar, e então se reúne com seus amigos de classe na mesa de comida. Eles estão falando sobre o quão irritante a lição de casa de inglês é quando Louis vê com o canto dos os olhos algo que ele realmente deseja não ter visto.

Harry tem uma mão apoiada na bochecha de Alex, no outro lado do ginásio, e ele está nervoso se inclinando sobre ela. Louis pode dizer apenas pela sua linguagem corporal que o garoto está aterrorizado. No entanto, do outro lado do ginásio, ele assiste Harry pressionar os lábios deles juntos e fechar os seus olhos. Ela o beija de volta, inclinando-se sobre ele também, colocando os braços ao redor dos ombros dele. Eles riem durante o beijo, e Louis _precisa_ se afastar. Ele realmente _sentiu_ o aperto em seu coração dessa vez.

"Lou? Olá? Você está bem?" Seu amigo da sua aula de ciência está acenando em frente ao seu rosto, e Louis pisca algumas vezes.

"Estou! Desculpa, só estou um pouco cansado," ele admite com uma risada tranquila, e o garoto dá de ombros. "Eu vou pegar um pouco de ar, está abafado aqui," ele diz, antes de fazer o seu caminho até a porta. Ele empurra as pessoas, ignorando seus grunhidos e reclamações, antes de finalmente conseguir sair do ginásio e depois da escola.

O forte frio que imediatamente o atinge é cortante, mas necessário. Ele respira fundo na calçada e fecha os olhos antes de se sentar no meio-fio, ouvindo a música que saía do ginásio e olhando para os seus sapatos.

Ele sabia que aquilo aconteceria eventualmente. Ele não é tão estúpido para manter falsas esperanças, uma mera fantasia, mas ainda assim, o coração partido está aqui e é real. As estrelas parecem olhá-lo com piedade e ele sente inveja delas. Elas nunca se sentiram quebradas e deixadas de lado. Como elas poderiam? Elas brilham para todos verem, separadas uma das outras por uma densa escuridão. Elas não conseguem se aproximar o suficiente para quebrar umas às outras em pedaços.

Então por que os seres humanos não podem fazer o mesmo?

Ou mais importante, por que Louis não pode ser hetero? Por que ele não pode achar uma garota legal como Alex, e falar sobre ela para os seus amigos e pensar sobre ela a noite com um sorriso animado em seu rosto ao invés de um de indiferença? Harry consegue isso tão fácil. Harry está vivendo em seu adorável mundo dos sonhos de romance e diversão, alegremente sem saber dos sentimentos que ele havia reduzido ao pó enquanto ele tinha o seu primeiro beijo naquela noite. Sua cabeça não tem nenhuma dúvida rodando agora, e seu corpo inteiro está cheio até a borda com alegria.

E onde estava Louis? Louis está amuado em uma calçada, observando as luzes amarelas da rua e pensando na ideia de sentir pena de si mesmo.

Ele vai, sem dúvidas, ter que ouvir o relato de Harry sobre isso amanhã, e ele já está temendo isso.

"Eu vi você saindo," uma voz cantarola baixinho atrás de Louis, e ele se assusta tanto que solta um grito. Harry ri e se joga na calçada, ao lado dele, os cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos. Ele está sozinho, sorrindo suavemente, e deixando seu braço roçar no de seu amigo. "Está tudo bem?"

"Claro, com certeza," Louis assente um pouco rápido demais, antes de suspirar. "Eu só não estava gostando do quão cheio estava lá dentro."

"Sério? Isso é surpreendente," Harry ergue uma sobrancelha e aperta os lábios um contra o outro num sorriso. "Você pareceu adorar a atenção quando estava dançando, se é que eu posso chamar isso de dançar-"

"Hey!" Louis franze a testa e Harry coloca um braço ao redor dele.

"Mas, de qualquer maneira, você nasceu com o dom de entreter. As pessoas amam você."

_É, mas você não._

_"_ Você acha?" ele responde, e Harry acena com confiança.

"Claro que eu acho. Eu mentiria pra você?" ele dá uma leve cotovelada em Louis e os dois escorregam para o lado.

"Acho que não. Você é legal, Styles," ele culposamente se permite descansar a cabeça no ombro de Harry, mesmo que ele não devesse. Isso realmente não iria ajudá-lo afastar os sentimentos, mas tudo bem. Ele precisa do conforto.

"Você não é tão ruim assim também, Tomlinson."

-

**Todos estamos de acordo que Harry é um cego e que devemos colocar Louis num potinho e cuidar? Sim? Sim.**

 


	5. Capítulo 5

"Eu entrei no time!" Harry exclama enquanto corre para os braços de Louis, eles se agarraram um ao outro em um abraço animado. Ele vem praticando por semanas para poder entrar no time de futebol da escola secundária, e agora ele está de pé na varanda de Louis (suado e ainda usando as chuteiras, veja bem).

"Estou tão feliz por você," Louis deixa um suspiro escapar, deixando seus olhos se fecharem, sentindo-se relaxar no abraço. "Eu prometo ir a todos os seus jogos,"

"Eu ficaria insultado se o baby Louis não viesse para me apoiar", Harry sorri amplamente, pressionando um leve beijo na têmpora do garoto mais jovem antes de bagunçar seus cabelos e o arrastar para dentro da casa como se fosse sua. Ele passou a maior parte de sua infância ali, então, ele pode usar isso em sua defesa.

"Onde está sua mãe?", Pergunta ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, e Louis bufa.

"No trabalho," ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu tenho treze anos. Eu posso ficar em casa sozinho."

"Oh, certo," Harry cantarola, como se tivesse esquecido, antes de abrir a geladeira e procurar algo para lanchar. Louis se apoia no balcão da cozinha, o queixo nas mãos, e observa seu melhor amigo puxar uma garrafa de água e tomar grandes goles. Ele nem sequer foi para casa tomar um banho ou mudar de roupa, considerando que ele ainda está coberto de sujeira, o que agrada Louis. Harry não conseguiu nem se limpar antes de contar a notícia para Louis.

"Como está a Alex?", Pergunta ele relutantemente, e o menino mais velho dá de ombros antes de tirar os cachos de seus olhos e se sentar no balcão da cozinha à frente de Louis.

"Bem eu acho. Nenhuma novidade. O primeiro jogo é na próxima semana, você vai estar lá, certo?"

"Obviamente."

*

E é assim que Louis se encontra, na sétima fileira, em pé no meio das arquibancadas metálicas e aplaudindo o mais alto que pode, enquanto a equipe do time do colégio júnior corre para o campo em seus uniformes verdes iguais. As sobrancelhas de Harry estão franzidas e ele parece sério, falando com outro companheiro de equipe antes de dar um tapinha em suas costas.

É meados de outubro, e Louis está enrolado num grande cachecol e um suéter. Zayn está em pé ao seu lado, com uma jaqueta e um gorro de lã, as mãos para cima gritando para o time da casa. Niall e Liam estão em pé na fileira logo abaixo deles, empacotados em moletons e com protetores de ouvido.

Os olhos de Harry procuram seus amigos na multidão, e quando ele os encontra, ele joga uma das mãos para o ar. Os meninos, excitado demais e levados pela multidão exuberante, irrompem em aplausos e acenar freneticamente seus braços no ar como em resposta.

"Vai Jaguars!" Niall grita com toda a força de seus pulmões, e alguns outros alunos começam a cantar alto palavras de vitória também.

É então que Louis percebe que Alex está em pé nas linhas laterais, e o garoto de cabelos encaracolados dá uma corridinha para depositar um beijo em sua boca.

Ele torna isso um grande espetáculo, uma mão atrás da cabeça e a outra deslizando até as costas, a multidão ruge com risos e assobios. Harry ri durante o beijo, e ela fica corada. Quando ele finalmente se vira para juntar ao resto do seu time, ele pisca para ela descaradamente.

Louis basicamente deseja cair morto.

"Ele sempre tem que fazer um show," Zayn bufa balançando a cabeça enquanto olha para a cena.

"Sim", Suspira Louis num sussurro, antes da histeria da multidão acabar e todo mundo sentar em seus lugares. É cansativo ficar em pé por um longo tempo, afinal.

O Jogo vai muito bem. Quando chega ao fim, a garganta de Louis dói de tanto gritar, seus dedos estão quase dormentes por causa do frio. Os Jaguars ganharam, sobre tudo graças ao Harry. O garoto de cabelos encaracolados imediatamente corre para fora do campo e puxa sua namorada em seus braços. Ele a gira em um círuclo e beija repetidamente suas bochechas, testa e nariz.

Louis faria quase qualquer coisa para ser ela.

*

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando o sol já havia recuado e as estrelas brilhavam fora da janela de Louis, enquanto ele tentava fazer o dever de casa, o telefone vibrou.

**_Harry:_ ** _Noite de filmes?_

**_Louis:_ ** _São 10 da noite_

**_Harry:_ ** _Sim, mas hoje é sexta-feira. Não temos escola amanhã, pra que se importar com o horário?_

**_Louis:_ ** _Okay, certo. traga goldfish_

**_Harry:_ ** _Okay. estarei aí em 5 minutos, sweetcheeks xxxxx_

**_Louis:_ ** _xxx_

E é assim que ele acaba negligenciando seu ensaio argumentativo sobre códigos de vestimenta na escola e em vez disso decidiu assistir "A Proposta" agarrado em Harry, em sua sala de estar.

Sua mãe não se importou quando Harry apareceu na porta da frente com salgadinhos e um grande sorriso, pois, por que ela se importaria? O garoto de quinze anos já havia aparecido em horários mais tardes com coisas mais estranhas em sua mão ao longo dos anos.

"Obrigado por ter ido me ver jogar essa noite." Harry murmura sonolento, seus dedos brincam com a bainha da camisa de Louis, mas mantém seus olhos fixos na tela. "O treinador disse que ele pode querer que eu jogue no time do colégio no próximo ano, como aluno do segundo ano . Pensa que eu poderia até mesmo ser o capitão."

"Sério?" Os olhos de Louis se arregalam, e ele se desloca para encarar os olhos de Harry. O menino está sorrindo timidamente, mostrando suas covinhas e bochechas rosadas.

"Sim. Estou muito animado com isso." A luz que vem da TV está iluminando a pele pálida de Harry. Ambos estão vestidos de moletom e camisetas, Louis não poderia estar mais feliz.

"Eu também", ele murmura, e tem que se conter quando percebe que está encarando a boca de Harry. Pelo amor de Deus, ele é tão óbvio que chega a ser embaraçoso até para _ele_.

Eles acabam caindo no sono, com a TV ligada e os lanches espalhados pelo chão. A mãe de Louis os encontra quando já é sábado de manhã, em sono profundo, Harry atrás de Louis roncando em seu ouvido (E se ela tira uma foto deles para enviar para a mãe de Harry, ninguém precisa saber)

*

"Algo errado, Harry?" Liam pergunta com as sobrancelhas franzidas, depois de assistir seu amigo de cabelo encaracolado distraidamente pegar o almoço da escola a cerca de dez minutos.

A cafeteria do ensino médio é muito mais barulhenta do que a do ensino fundamental, e eles ainda estão se ajustando a nova escola. Os mais velhos e até mesmo os veteranos não lhes dão espaço, e é estranho para eles. Afinal de contas, ano passado eles eram os reis do ensino fundamental. Agora, eles se sentem como crianças de novo.

A única exceção é Harry. Ele é bom o suficiente no futebol e até ganhou alguma atenção dos membros da equipe do time do colégio, que já assumiram que ele vai se juntar a eles no próximo ano quando e começaram a conversar com ele nos corredores.

"Sim", o menino cantarola um pouco triste. Alex para de mastigar seu sanduíche para lhe dar um olhar preocupado, e a mesa fica em silêncio. "Não é nada, de verdade," o menino ri revirando os olhos para eles. "É só um pouco triste que não podemos mais sentar com o Lou, né? Já que ele ainda está no ensino fundamental."

"Sim, eu sinto falta disso," Niall diz solenemente. "Mas ele vai estar aqui no próximo ano", e em seguida o loiro fica radiante novamente, voltando sua atenção para seu burrito, e parecendo fisicamente incapaz de permanecer calado por dez minutos.

*

Louis _despreza_ essa estúpida escola secundária e ao fato de que isso está o mantendo longe de seus amigos. Ele resmunga enquanto enfia suas roupas de ginástica em seu armário, já atrasado para sua próxima aula (que não é sua culpa, e sim da calça jeans que demorou uma eternidade para ser vestida).

Não havia mais ninguém no corredor, ou foi isso que ele pensou, deixando um suspiro escapar que ecoou nas paredes de azulejos. Quando ele foi fechar a sua mochila, ela é arrancada de suas mãos por Hayden Peters, um de seus colegas de classe, e é jogada no chão.

"Que Merd–" Louis não tem tempo para falar antes do menino o empurrar contra o armário. Ele estremece quando a parte de trás de sua cabeça bate contra o metal, e coloca as mãos sobre o peito do cara para o empurrá-lo de volta.

"Porra de _bichinha_ " o menino cospe. E o que? _Bicha?_ É apenas uma coincidência, e esse garoto está apenas usando essas palavras para tentar insultá-lo, ou ele pensa que Louis é gay?

"O quê?" Louis demanda, os dois um pé ou dois longe um do outro agora, os punhos cerrados e as respirações pesadas.

"Você me ouviu", o menino de cabelos vermelhos rosna. "Seu pedaço de merda gay."

Antes que o garoto de olhos azuis possa reagir, ou mesmo começar a questionar como o menino poderia saber algo assim, o punho de Hayden faz contato com o rosto de Louis. Ele pode sentir o rosto começar a inchar quase que instantaneamente, e tropeça para trás enquanto ele grita de dor.

"Você está falando sério?" Louis lamenta, enchendo o pulmão de ar e nocauteando o garoto para o chão. Tudo se transforma em um borrão depois disso, apenas chutes e gritos e rolar pelo chão frio.

Louis consegue obter alguma vantagem, por apenas um segundo, e prensa o garoto no chão. Os joelhos no estômago, mas ele sabe que não vai conseguir ficar assim por muito tempo.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Ele questiona, e o menino sorri. Porra, ele _sorri_ enquanto está tentando chutar o traseiro de Louis.

"As pessoas doentes como você precisam ser colocadas em seu devido lugar", ele cospe.

Agora, Louis pode ser ágil, mas ele não tem força o suficiente para vencer essa luta. E ele sabe disso. Quase como se para provar seu ponto, Hayden chuta sua barriga rapidamente antes de se levantar e fugir do vestiário, provavelmente para evitar que algum professor os encontre nesse estado.

 _Oh... Porra!_ , Louis pensa enquanto tenta se recompor o suficiente para ir para sua próxima aula. Ele se levanta do chão, levando alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego e espana a sujeira da calça jeans que tinha impregnado do chão nojento.

Ele não tinha dito há uma alma sequer que ele gosta de meninos – ele parece gay? Será que ele se encaixa em algum estereótipo? As pessoas assumem isso?

E é possível ainda ser tão homofóbico nos dias de hoje e nessa idade?

Ele está fodido.

*

"Importa-se de me explicar por que você está com um olho roxo?" demanda a mãe de Louis, poucos segundos depois que ele entra em casa, e sua cabeça começa a latejar com o barulho.

"Mãe, por favor, estou com dor de cabeça-", ele lamenta, se arrastando para a cozinha e jogando sua mochila para uma cadeira vazia. Ele nem sequer se olhou no espelho ainda, mas ele pode supor que não parece muito bom agora. "O quão ruim está?"

"Muito, muito ruim, Louis! Você está todo roxo", ela parece mortificada, chegando perto de seu rosto colocando as mão para beijar sua testa. "Quem fez isso com você? O que aconteceu?"

"Entrei em uma briga. Mas antes que você fique brava comigo, eu estava apenas me defendendo", Louis exala enquanto fala, tão exausto pelo seu dia que ele apenas quer dormir.

"O quê? Quem iria tentar brigar com você?" Sua mãe está furiosa, começando a mrchar pela cozinha. Ela abre o freezer e pega um saco de gelo. "Coloque isso na cabeça. Eu vou telefonar para a escola."

"Mãe, não, por favor-"

"Não, Louis. Você vai me dizer quem fez isso, e eu vou ligar para a escola. E ponto final. Eu sei que você não quer parecer um "dedo-duro", ou algo ridículo como isso, mas ninguém bate no meu filho e sai impune"

Agora ele está duas vezes fodido.

*

Felizmente, sua mãe permite que ele fique em casa no dia seguinte. Não que ele esteja com dor, porque realmente, ele está bem. No entanto, Louis não quer sair de casa e esbarrar em algum de seus vizinhos no ponto de ônibus ou algo assim.

Como ele diria a eles o que aconteceu?

Ele não consegue pensar humildemente o bastante para assumir que eles não vão mais gostar dele simplesmente por ele ser gay, mas isso mudaria a dinâmica entre eles? Será que os meninos ainda estariam ansiosos para abraçá-lo, ou eles temeriam Louis ter algum sentimento romântico por algum deles?

_Bem. Tarde demais._

Será que quando eles lembrariam das festas do pijama e se sentiriam violados ou enojados?

Eles até podem ficar ok sobre ele gostar de garotos, mas eles podem não ficar tão ok com ele próximo quando descobrirem que podem ser alvos de sua atração.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando há uma batida na porta, e Harry espreita a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ele tem um gorro em sua cabeça, e seu queixo quase bate no chão quando ele vê o rosto de Louis.

"Meu Deus, é pior do que sua mãe disse," ele engasga, e Louis bufa ao ver os olhos arregalados e o rosto cinza. O garoto parece estar doente.

"Obrigado. É bom ver você também." Não adiantou muito evitá-lo. Ele só pode supor que, neste momento, ou em um futuro muito próximo, os outros meninos também vão saber. Harry cautelosamente se senta na borda da cama, o seu olhar é tão triste que Louis quer chorar. Ele odeia quando o menino mais velho se sente mal por ele. Ele não quer piedade.

"Por que alguém faria isso?" Suas sobrancelhas se franzem. "Te atacar aleatoriamente... Algo deve estar muito errado com ele, né?

"Bem, sim, definitivamente", Louis concorda, seus olhos estão fixos no chão. E por um capricho, em um momento aleatório de descuido, ele deixa escapar algo que provavelmente não deveria ter dito. "Mas há algo que eu tenho que lhe dizer. Há uma razão para ele ter feito isso."

Harry nem sequer pestaneja, apenas arrasta-se sobre a cama e senta ao lado de Louis. Suas costas encostadas contra a cabeceira da cama, seus ombros se tocando.

"Vá em frente, você pode me dizer," murmurou o menino. Louis aperta seus olhos o mais forte que ele pode. Talvez depois que ele disser isso em voz alta, ele vai acordar sozinho em seu quarto e tudo terá sido um sonho.

"Eu sou gay."

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas relemebrando que eu NÃO sou a autora dessa história e estou apenas traduzindo.
> 
> Sobre a fic:
> 
> Ela começa com Louis no auge dos seus sete aninhos e Harry (assim como os outros três garotos) é dois anos mais velho. Eles vão crescendo conforme os capítulos vão acontecendo haha São um total de 19 caps e tem MUITO amor pra dar, viu. Amo a história e espero que vocês também.
> 
> Deixarei o link direto pra fic em inglês nos comentários.
> 
>  
> 
> All the love.


End file.
